Saat Cobaan Mulai Menghampiri
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: -REPUBLISH- Begitu berartinya hari ini bagi sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang melakukan pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka. Tak sedetik pun senyum yang menghiasi wajah keduanya luntur. Berbagai ucapan selamat hingga doa dan harapan terucap dari setiap tamu undangan. Banyaknya undangan yang datang termasuk teman serta sahabat membuat kedua insan tersebut semakin merasa gembira.


**Saat cobaan hidup mulai menghampiri**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, OC, Abal, dll.

Gemerlap lampu terlihat memenuhi ruangan itu. Para tamu undangan pun terlihat memenuhi seisi ruangan. Semua orang yang hadir menunjukkan kegembiraannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam suatu acara resepsi pernikahan yang sangat meriah. Tak cukup sepatah dua patah kata yang terlontar dari mulut mereka untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan.

Begitu berartinya hari ini bagi sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang melakukan pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka. Tak sedetik pun senyum yang menghiasi wajah keduanya luntur. Berbagai ucapan selamat hingga doa dan harapan terucap dari setiap tamu undangan. Banyaknya undangan yang datang termasuk teman serta sahabat membuat kedua insan tersebut semakin merasa gembira.

Musik terdengar menggema di seluruh lokasi resepsi pernikahan tersebut. Sebagian tamu ada yang sedang menikmati makanan yang disajikan, ada pula yang mengobrol dengan kerabat dan kawan lama yang kebetulan juga berada di situ. Hari sudah semakin larut, para tamu undangan yang hadir mulai meninggalkan lokasi tersebut satu persatu.

Sakura dan Sasuke sangat senang karena acara yang diselenggarakan dapat terlaksana dengan baik dan lancar. Rasa penat dan lelah yang mereka rasakan membuat mereka langsung tergeletak di atas kasur seusai acara.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat gembira, bahagia, sekaligus terharu. aku merasa menjadi ratu sejagat malam ini…" Ucap Sakura.

"Sungguh, tidak cukup aku menggambarkan perasaanku hanya dengan untaian kata-kata, Sasuke-kun." Lanjutnya dengan menitihkan bulir bening dari sepasang _emerald_-nya.

Sasuke memandang sesosok gadis di hadapannya yang kini telah menjadi isterinya dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke menggeser posisi tidurnya mendekati Sakura dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapannya. Sasuke mengusap surai merah muda milik Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seolah menyiratkan betapa Sasuke sangat mencintai seseorang yang kini tengah menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura… di hari yang bahagia ini seharusnya kau tersenyum bahagia, bukan malah menangis seperti ini," tutur Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Hiks! Hiks! Aku menangis karena aku merasa bahagia, seperti inilah cara wanita mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakannya, Sasuke-kun… seharusnya kau bisa lebih paham tentang perasaanku," manja Sakura yang masih berada dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke sambil memukulnya pelan.

"Hehehe… iya, sayangku… aku hanya menggodamu tadi. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasakannya? Aku juga, Sakura. Dengarlah baik-baik detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang ini," kata Sasuke sambil menekan kepala Sakura di dadanya.

"Kedengarannya detak jantungmu sangat tidak beraturan, Sasuke-kun,"

"Apakah kau mendengarnya? Nah, seperti itulah gemuruh hatiku saat ini. detak jantungku menggambarkan bahwa aku sangat gembira dan bangga karena dapat menjadi suami dari seorang isteri seperti dirimu, Sakura…" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kedua _emerald _Sakura dengan penuh makna.

perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung _blushing_ seketika. Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini nampak di wajahnya yang berseri itu. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ia juga mendekap Sakura dengan erat dan menghirup wangi aroma cherry dari rambut Sakura.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, isteriku." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sakura dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"A-aku… juga sangat mencintaimu, su-suamiku~" ucap Sakura yang kini tengah _blushing_ berat.

Dengan gugup Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa Sasuke terlihat berbeda hari ini. jantung Sakura berdetak semakin cepat saat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, membuat jarak di antara mereka terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura dan Sasuke dapat mendengar deru nafas satu sama lain. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman yang mesra di malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Burung-burung bertengger di atap rumah sambil bersiul dengan riang. Di sebuah kamar terlihat dua insan manusia yang masih tertidur lelap dengan tubuh polos yang hanya ditutupi sebuah selimut. Seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_ terlihat sangat serasi dengan seorang pria berambut _raven_ yang kini tengah memeluknya.

Seakan tak ingin lepas dari wanita yang dicintainya, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang kini masih terlelap tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah bangun dan sekarang ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sayu. Setelah puas memandang wajah Sakura, Sasuke lalu mencium kening Sakura dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura…" bisik Sasuke dengan suara_ baritone_-nya di telinga Sakura.

"Bahkan sampai jantung ini berhenti berdetak sekalipun, takkan kubiarkan diriku merasa bosan mengatakan itu padamu," lanjutnya.

"Emmh…," Sakura melenguh lalu bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar sebuah suara di telinganya. Sakura tahu itu adalah suara khas milik suaminya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hooaachmm… sudah, Sasuke-kun…" jawab Sakura sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu? Aku mendengar kau berbicara, tapi aku tidak dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas." lanjut Sakura penasaran.

"Umm… kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" goda Sasuke dengan menampakkan seringainya.

"Iiihh… kau jangan menggodaku seperti itu! Aku sangat penasaran, Sasuke-kun…" kata Sakura sambil mencubit lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

"Hehe, iya-iya… aku tadi berkata bahwa kau semalam sangat menakjubkan Sakura…," tutur Sasuke dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan suara yang dibuat se-_sexy_ mungkin.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun _hentai_!" jerit Sakura.

"Siapa yang _hentai_? aku ini suamimu Sakura… wajar kalau aku berkata begitu kan? Dan sekarang kau terlihat lebih _sexy_, sayang. kau mebuatku ingin…" timpal sasuke sambil menyeringai seperti seekor serigala yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…..!" belum sempat Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah berteriak malu sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa selimut yang digunakan untuk membungkus badannya.

"Ahahahahaha!" Sasuke tertawa puas melihat tingkah isterinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum menikah, Sasuke dan Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan. Setelah menikah, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Sasuke ingin Sakura menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik saja. Biarlah Sasuke yang mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya dengan bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan swasta. Yang Sasuke inginkan adalah melihat Sakura menyambutnya sepulang kerja, membersihkan tempat tinggal mereka setiap hari, memasakkan makanan untuknya dan untuk anak-anaknya kelak, serta melakukan kegiatan lain yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak menyuruh Sakura menjadi pembantunya. Tapi Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura dapat menjadi seorang isteri yang berbakti kepada suaminya sekaligus seorang ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak mereka kelak. Sasuke melakukan itu untuk kebaikan keluarga yang dia bina karena dia sangat menyayangi Sakura, amat sangat menyayanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur di sampingnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kedamaian. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Rencananya hari ini Sakura akan pergi ke pasar yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sakura ingin membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak begitu pandai memasak. Namun berkat bantuan kursus kilat dari ibunya beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia jadi mengerti sedikit demi sedikit tentang teknik memasak yang benar.

Setelah berbelanja, Sakura kembali ke rumah. ketika sampai di rumah dia melihat Sasuke masih belum bangun dari tidurnya. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan segera menyiapkan peralatan memasaknya. Dia ingat ibunya pernah berkata bahwa bumbu yang paling sedap dalam setiap masakan adalah sejumput cinta. Sakura tersenyum geli mengingat penuturan ibunya. Tapi memang itulah kenyataanya, apalagi bagi pengantin baru seperti dirinya yang sekarang ini masih sedang menjalani masa bulan madu. Bukankah jika kita memasak tanpa sebuah bumbu yang dinamakan cinta masakan itu akan terasa hambar?

Sakura mengenakan celemeknya. Sambil bersenandung riang ia memulai kegiatannya di dapur tersebut. Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke kini tengah bersandar di dinding sambil mengamatinya dari belakang.

"Ehem-ehem!" Sasuke membuat suara batuk yang di buat-buat.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh kaget.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Um.. ini, aku sedang membuatkanmu sarapan, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau memang isteri yang baik, Sakura~" puji Sasuke dengan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Ehehe… terimakasih, Sayang~" ucap Sakura sambil mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Sudah, sudah.. jangan menggangguku. Mandilah dulu sana… kau bau, Sasuke-kun!" lanjut Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar dapur.

"Hmm, iya… iya… aku akan mandi." kata Sasuke dengan malas.

"Hihihi… dasar!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berbenah, Sasuke langsung menuju meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura menyiapkan hidangan istimewa di atas meja makan untuk mereka. Sasuke dan sakura duduk berhadapan. Kemudian Sakura mengambilkan nasi dan ikan di piring Sasuke. lalu mereka pun makan bersama.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke mengambil tas kerjanya. Ia lalu berpamitan pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku berangkat kerja dulu," pamit Sasuke sambil mengecup kening isterinya.

"Sebentar, kurapikan dulu dasimu yang berantakan ini, Sasuke-kun…" Ucap Sakura sambil membenahi dasi sang suami.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kalau begini kan kau jadi terlihat lebih tampan," lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Aku berangkat dulu ya,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan usia pernikahan mereka. Sasuke menilai Sakura sebagai isteri yang pengertian. Begitu pula sakura, ia juga menilai sasuke sebagai suami yang penuh perhatian. Sasuke sangat peduli terhadap dirinya. Hal sekecil apapun selalu diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Meskipun perbedaan pendapat sering terjadi, namun Sasuke dan Sakura selalu dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Hingga suatu hari sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Sudah satu minggu ini Sakura merasa tidak enak badan. Ia sering mengeluh pada Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak tahu mengapa isterinya tiba-tiba sakit seperti itu. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura terlihat sehat. Selain itu Sakura juga sering mual-mual. Awalnya Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menganggapnya masuk angin. Tapi ternyata setelah diperiksakan ke rumah sakit, dokter memberitahukan bahwa Sakura sedang hamil.

"Bagaimana dok, hasilnya? Isteri saya sakit apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Isteri anda sebetulnya tidak sakit apa-apa, ini justru akan menjadi sesuatu yang menggembirakan untuk keluarga anda,"

"Maksud dokter?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Selamat, anda akan menjadi seorang ayah, isteri anda sedang hamil." Ucap dokter tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"Hah?" sakura terlihat melongo dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Apa? Apakah itu benar, dok?" Tanya Sasuke menggebu.

"Ya, hasil tes menunjukkan bahwa ibu Uchiha Sakura sedang mengandung."

"Terimakasih, tuhan… terimakasih, dok!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Ya sudah, saya permisi dok!"

"Baiklah, silahkan."

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura yang masih melongo keluar dari rumah sakit dengan perasaan senang sekaligus gembira. Bagaimana tidak, harapan yang diinginkan oleh setiap pasangan pengantin baru kini telah terwujud. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sasuke segera mengabari keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru.

Sebagaimana Sasuke, Sakura pun sangat kaget mendengar ucapan dokter saat berada di rumah sakit tadi. Tapi dia juga sangat bahagia mendengar hal tersebut. Impiannya untuk menjadi seorang ibu akan terkabul. Sakura sangat berterimakasih kepada tuhan yang telah memberinya sebuah karunia yang sangat berharga tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berganti. Sekarang kandungan Sakura sudah menginjak usia lima bulan. Perutnya sudah terlihat membesar. Aktivitas yang dilakukannya semakin terasa berat karena berat tubuhnya kian bertambah. Satu persatu pekerjaan rumah mulai ia tinggalkan karena Sakura merasa tidak kuat mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah seperti dulu lagi. Akibatnya rumahnya menjadi berantakan.

Sasuke yang paham akan kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu tidak memarahinya. Ia malah membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Sakura. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat saja. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura kelelahan karena dia khawatir dengan anak yang ada di dalam janinnya.

Setiap pulang kerja Sasuke selalu membereskan rumahnya yang tidak terurus. Mulai dari mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian kotor, hingga mengepel rumah sekalipun. Dengan ikhlas ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah yang harusnya dikerjakan oleh Sakura. Sasuke rela melakukan apa saja demi anak yang di kandung Sakura.

Dokter pernah berpesan padanya bahwa Sakura tidak boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat yang dapat menyebabkan ia keguguran. oleh karena itu Sasuke mengemban pekerjaan yang biasanya dilakukan Sakura. Walaupun Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya merasa amat sangat lelah. Setiap bangun tidur ia merasakan pegal dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, namun rasa sakit itu tidak pernah di hiraukan olehnya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti bekerja merasa iba. Namun di saat seperti itu egonya tiba-tiba muncul. Sakura berpikir tidak adanya salahnya jika Sasuke menggantikan dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Toh, dia saat ini sedang hamil. Apakah harus selalu dia yang mencuci baju? Sekali-kali sasuke juga ikut merasakan susahnya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga tidak ada salahnya kan?

Tetapi Sakura tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya itu adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Sebuah kesalahan yang dapat mengantarkan keluarganya pada sebuah cobaan hidup yang semakin berat. Sebuah kesalahan yang membuat Sasuke pada akhirnya terserang penyakit stroke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dengan suami saya, dok?" Tanya Sakura saat sedang memeriksakan Sasuke di rumah sakit. Dia mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke pingsan saat bekerja di kantor.

"Suami anda terkena penyakit stroke, karena terlalu lelah bekerja. sebagian anggota badannya tidak dapat lagi difungsikan dengan baik."

"Apakah dia masih bisa sembuh, dok?"

"Maaf, tapi saya rasa tidak. Hanya keajaibanlah yang dapat menolongnya."

"Baik, dok. Saya permisi."

Hati sakura seperti teriris pisau tajam. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini. Sakura mendorong kursi roda Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Matanya nanar menatap suaminya kini bagaikan mayat hidup. Tubuhnya kaku, namun jantungnya masih berdetak dan matanya pun masih membelalak.

Sakura sadar bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya karena membiarkan Sasuke mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya dia lakukan sehingga jantung Sasuke tidak kuat menahan lelah . Sasuke saat ini hanya bisa terbaring kaku di tempat tidurnya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kini sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengembalikan keadaan sasuke seperti dulu.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku…"

"…"

"Hiks, hiks, aku menyesal telah membiarkanmu bekerja terlalu keras…"

"…"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuatmu jadi seperti ini…"

"…"

"Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu lagi… hiks!"

"…"

"Ini, aku memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"ayo buka mulutmu, makanlah yang banyak, sayang… aku ingin kau cepat sembuh."

"…"

"setelah itu minum obat ya, sayang…"

"…"

"aku selalu berdo'a untuk kesembuhanmu."

Sakura merawat Sasuke dengan penuh kesabaran. Dia sering mengajak Sasuke berinterkasi seperti biasanya. Meskipun pada kenyataanya yang dia ajak bicara hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Sasuke hanya dapat mengungkapkan ekspresinya lewat sepasang mata _obsidian_-nya yang menyimpan sejuta makna yang tidak Sakura ketahui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa bulan Sakura melewati masa-masa sulit bersama Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sakura tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Dia berjuang untuk melahirkan seorang bayi yang selama ini ia kandung selama Sembilan bulan dengan keras. Betapa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini sangatlah luar biasa. Sakura berharap dalam hatinya agar dia dapat melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat. Dan ternyata tuhan mengabulkan harapannya.

"Ooeeek… ooeeekk~!" tangisan seorang bayi menggema di sebuah ruang bersalin.

"Selamat ya, bu! Bayi perempuan anda terlahir dengan sehat!" kata seorang dokter.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang lemah dan mata yang redup.

"Anda akan menamainya siapa?"

"Hana, Uchiha Hana."

"Uhm! Nama yang bagus,"

"Lalu kapan saya bisa pulang, dok?" Tanya Sakura.

"Umm, mungkin tiga hari lagi. Di mana suami anda?"

"Dia ada dirumah, dok. dia terkena stroke, jadi dia tidak bisa datang ke sini."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dokter Sakura langsung pingsan. Dia tidak kuat menahan sakit di bagian bawah perutnya. Dokter pun segera menangani lukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kelahiran anak pertamanya, Sakura menjadi semakin sibuk. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang dia sudah berkewajiban menjaga dan merawat dua orang sekaligus. Ditambah lagi saat ini dia juga kembali bekerja sebagai karyawan seperti dulu karena desakan ekonomi sekaligus untuk menggantikan Sasuke yang tidak mampu lagi mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah sangat penat menjalani ini semua. Namun Sakura terus memacu semangatnya agar dia tetap kuat dan tegar dalam menjalani cobaan hidupnya.

Sampai pada suatu hari saat Sakura sedang mengepel rumah, dia mendengar anaknya menangis. Suasana hati Sakura sedang tidak baik hari itu. Entah karena lelah atau bosan dengan ujian yang menimpanya sehingga ia menjadi emosi. Sakura berjalan ke kamar di mana Hana sedang menangis. Ketika sampai, dengan kesal Sakura mengungkapkan semua amarahnya pada malaikat kecilnya.

"Jangan menangis terus, Hana! Ibu sedang membereskan rumah, apa kau tidak mengerti hah?"

"Ooeekk.. oeekk.. oooeek~!"

"Cobalah untuk tidak merepotkan ibu. Ibu sudah sangat lelah! kau sama saja dengan ayahmu! Kalian berdua hanya bisa merepotkan aku dan membuatku semakin pusing. Ibu sudah tidak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa lagi dari ayahmu itu. jujur ibu merasa bosan terus-terusan menjalani hidup seperti ini. badan ibu rasanya sakit semua karena harus membanting tulang untuk mencari nafkah. Pulang kerja pun ibu masih harus membersihkan rumah serta merawatmu dan ayahmu. Itu semua membuat ibu semakin terbebani!"

"oooeekk… oeek~!"

Dengan perasaan jengkel Sakura kemudian mencoba menenangkan anaknya dengan menyusuinya. Sesudah mendaptkan ASI dari sakura, Hana tidak menangis lagi. Mungkin dia menangis karena kelaparan, begitu pikir Sakura.

Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya tadi didengar oleh Sasuke. Hati Sasuke seperti teriris mendengar penuturan Sakura sampai-sampai Sasuke menitihkan air mata. Sasuke merasa bahwa dia bukan seorang suami yang baik bagi Sakura. Rasa sakit yang di rasakannya seribu kali lebih sakit dari hunusan pedang. Namun Sasuke sadar, bahwa ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sasuke tahu bahwa ia hanya seorang suami penyakitan yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya ketika Sakura bangun tidur, ia tidak mendapati Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sakura mencari di ruang tamu sampai keluar rumah, tapi tidak ada sasuke di sana. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur barangkali di sana dia dapat menemukannya. ternyata saat sampai di dapur Sasuke juga tidak ada. Kemudian Sakura menuju ke bagian belakang rumah. Sakura melihat kursi roda milik sasuke berada di situ. ia lalu buru-buru mendekati kursi roda yang terletak di sebelah sumur.

Sakura melihat ada selembar kertas dengan tulisan yang tidak rapi di atas kursi roda Sasuke. Dengan tangan bergetar Sakura mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya. Dan ternyata itu adalah surat dari Sasuke.

"_Sakura, maafkan aku karena selama ini aku hanya menjadi beban bagimu. Aku tidak bisa lagi membuatmu bahagia. Aku juga tidak bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik bagi hana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah mendengar perkataanmu pada Hana kemarin. Jujur hatiku terasa sakit. Aku memang seorang suami yang payah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Sakura, biarlah aku pergi jauh darimu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan hidupmu. Aku ingin kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan seorang suami yang bisa menafkahi dirimu dengan baik. semoga kau bahagia. Aku mencintaimu selamanya."_

Bulir bening mulai berjatuhan dari sepasang mata_ emerald_ miliknya. Sakura tak kuasa menahan ledakan tangisnya. Sakura sangat ingin menyalahkan takdir yang telah mempermainkan hidupnya. Sakura membenci dirinya sendiri. Sakura merasa bahwa tuhan sudah berlaku tidak adil padanya.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Sasuke-kun… aku mohon kembalilah… jangan tinggalkan aku… Hana membutuhkanmu~" Sakura berteriak histeris sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 21 januari 2012.**

**Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat di dalam sebuah sumur yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah milik pasangan muda Uchiha. Mayat tersebut diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Korban diduga melakukan bunuh diri karena tidak kuat menghadapi permasalahan hidupnya. Hingga kini berita ini disiarkan tidak ada penjelasan apapun yang terlontar dari isteri korban, Uchiha Sakura. Saat di temui wartawan, dia hanya dapat menangis dan bertingkah seperti orang depresi tanpa melontarkan sepatah katapun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**A/N : huuuuft****…**** senang sekali rasanya bisa update fanfict lagi. Mumpung ada waktu luang, jadi ****saya**** manfaatkan untuk buat fict ini. gomenasai kalau menurut kalian fict di atas ****amat sangat ****gak karu-karuan**** dang a sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan****. ****saya**** cuma berusaha menyalurkan imajinasi**** yang ada di otak saya**** saja. Terimaksih untuk para reader yang telah membaca.**

**MIND TO REVIEW? ^_^**


End file.
